You Can Have Both: Truth and Happiness
by londonlover303
Summary: My version of how Cal and Gillian got together. Mutli-chapter, this is mainly Cal and Gillian based with a little bit of Emily thrown in. Can they finally admit the obvious, and when they do are they able to navigate a relationship, or will it destroy them. And will they be able to handle the challenges that are thrown their way.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. This is an idea has been floating around my head for a while. This is my first ever fanfiction story, so go easy, comments and reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

It had been a particularly hard case, one that had hit close to home for both Cal and Gillian. A little girl had been abducted from school. After 45 long tiring hours, with the help of local law enforcement and the FBI; Cal and Gillian were able to track down the little girl's whereabouts. Her name was Amy Littlefield, and her parents were in the middle of a nasty divorce leading to a child custody agreement. Amy was of course stuck in the middle and no one cared what she wanted. She didn't want to move across town and go to a new school with new people; she liked the friends she had already made. Amy was smart, she knew that her dad had decided to pick up and leave. It wasn't long after that Meagan was introduced into Amy's life as her dad's new girlfriend. Amy saw her as the one who broke up her family and disliked her from the beginning. Amy's dad knew he was not going to win custody of Amy, meaning he would only be able to see her on weekends. Meagan didn't like this arrangement and decided to come up with a plan of her own. Meagan's brother worked in the school's office where Amy attended school, he had easy access to her schedule and was able to sign her in and out of school without anyone noticing. Meagan then decided she would have her brother sign her out of school and drive her across state lines, accentually kidnapping Amy. Meagan would take Amy to her parents house and call Amy's dad, Mike, and let him know she was safe and all theirs to have as long as he played dumb and didn't know where Amy was. The plan did not go as intended. Meagan and her brother were caught 50 miles from the state boarder. Mike was devastated and appalled to find out Meagan would go to such lengths. Meagan pleaded with Mike that she had did this for them and for him, she just wanted them to be a family. Amy's parents were so relieved to have their little girl back safely.

It had been a whirlwind of emotions for everyone, especially Gillian. Those were the longest 45 hours of her life. Cases like this hit her the hardest; bringing up painful memories of Sophie. Amy reminded Gillian so much of Sophie; both girls had shoulder length curly blonde hair, beautiful smiles and were around the same age. Gillian couldn't help but think what if this had been Sophie? What if they never found that little girl in time?

All Gillian wanted to do was go home, take a long hot bath and open a bottle of wine. She wasn't normally the one who went home and drowned her problems in a bottle of wine, the psychologist in her knew it was unhealthy, but the women who lost her child just wanted to drown out the painful memories. She stayed long enough to make sure the little girl was okay and reunited with her parents. Needing to leave before she broke down, or before Cal could hover over her, Gillian ducked behind the commotion of police vehicles, ambulances, and news reporters seeking the comfort of her car. She didn't need Cal to take care of her, she would be perfectly fine.

Hell, in the last few months Cal had been nothing but distant with her, always avoiding her in the office or picking fights with her. His behavior started to change the day after Matheson had held a gun to his head threating to end Cal's life if he did not help him. He had called her luv less and less, the easy banner between them replaced with cold short words, touches became nonexistent, always finding ways to avoid being alone with her. She knew she was losing her best friend, she didn't know why or how to fix it. Why was it her responsibility to pick up the pieces and fix it, that's what she always did. She wasn't the one who was acting strange, so she had nothing to apologize for. Gillian just wanted her egotistical, sarcastic, self-centered reckless Cal back, she just waned her best friend back. She had missed him.

Pulling in her driveway, Gillian turned off her car, locked it and headed inside her apartment. Once inside she locked the door leaning against it. Dropping her bag on the floor beside her, letting the tears that had been building silently fall. Gathering her thoughts and wiping away the tears with her palm, she pushed herself off the door, took off her coat, slipped out of her heels and made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. Pouring herself a full glass, she took a sip letting the liquid warm her throat. Putting on some Frank Sinatra on her iPod, Gillian walked into the bathroom to run a bath. Finding her favorite vanilla scented bubble bath, she poured a generous amount into the warm water, watching the bubbles instantly form. Realizing her glass was now empty, Gillian walked back down to the kitchen to refill her glass. Now that her glass was full, she turned her attention back to the steaming hot bath that was waiting for her. Setting the glass down, and slipping out of her black, knee length dress letting it pool on the floor. Removing her matching bra and underwear set she stepped into the inviting bath. Instantly she could feel the stress of the past 45 hours slowly seep out of her body.

On the other side of town, Cal was still in his office going over the details of the last case him and Gillian had worked on. He knew this case was tough on him, what if it had been Emily, but even tougher on Gillian considering this little girl looked so much like Sophie. His thoughts drifted to Gillian, she escaped so quickly earlier he almost missed her leaving. He figured she would need some space to sort this out. And if he was honest with himself, space for him to analyze his thoughts and feelings.

One thing he knew for sure was everything lead back to his business partner, Gillian Foster. But she was more than that, she was his best friend, the one he looked forward to seeing every day, and the one he had been secretly in love with for years. He knew it was wrong, she deserved so much more than him. He had come to this revelation during the Matheson case, when she pleaded/begged for his life. The look in her eyes from unshed tears, and the fear on her face was enough to break his heart. To Matheson, Gillian's expressions were normal, however, Cal could see her mask slowly slip away from the emotional turmoil she was feeling and on the verge of losing it.

He saw all the emotions play out on her face, fear, anger, sadness, and there was something else that flickered across her face, but he wasn't for sure if he had actually seen it, or if it was because of the situation they were in and wanted to see it. Cal thought he saw love flicker across Gillian's face. He had been so scared when Matheson had pointed the gun at Gillian, he knew that Matheson was not afraid to pull the trigger if it came to that. It was that night, while sitting in a bar talking to a beautiful woman, who tried to throw herself at him with a sexy line about who is ideal women was, did he realize that he was not supposed to be there, he should be with Gillian, comforting her.

When Cal showed up at Gillian's apartment and knocked on the door, he could tell she was shaken up by the events of the day. He realized in that moment that there was no where else he would rather be than with her. As much as he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, he knew this was not the time, instead he settled for being close to her, being able to provide support and staying in her spare room.

He knew he was being selfish by putting space between them, but he knew it was necessary in order for her to have a normal, decent life with someone who deserved her and who she deserved. It started with him calling her Foster instead of calling her luv. He avoided touching her, because when they did touch it felt like tiny jolts of sparks were sent up and down his spine. Cal realized he was treating her more like an employee rather than his equal partner that she was supposed to be. He also was short tempered not with her, but with all the staff. And what had that solved? He was miserable and so was she. Both losing sleep, tempers growing towards one another as well as their staff. He knew if they continued down this path where it would lead them. Throwing his head in his hands, he knew he had to fix this before it was too late. He needed to repair the damage that had been caused over the last few months. Grabbing his keys and heading toward the elevator making sure the alarms were activated and the lights were off, Cal set off in the direction of Gillian's apartment.

Pulling up in front of Gillian's apartment Cal suddenly felt nervous. What if she didn't want to listen or even see him? What if he fucked their relationship up beyond repair? He couldn't lose her, he needed her, no he wanted her. All of her in every way. Walking up to her door, he could see the soft glow of her living room light on, he knew she would still be up. Raising a hand to knock on the door, Cal decided it was now or never, he needed to take this chance. As the door opened he did not expect to see a Gillian who looked like she…. Was she drunk?

After her much needed relaxing bubble bath, Gillian decided to end her night by watching one of her favorite movies and finishing off the bottle of wine. The credits were starting to roll over the screen as she finished her last glass of wine. Gillian hadn't meant to drink the whole bottle of wine in a span of a couple of hours, however, the events of recent had caught up to her. Now feeling quite relaxed she was just about to shut off the lights and go to bed when she heard a knock on her door. Momentarily wondering who would be at her door at nearly 10:30 at night, but knowing full well who would be the only one to disturb her this late at night, Cal. She wrapped her knit sweater tighter around her slender frame before walking to the door and opening it. She really wasn't in the mood for company tonight, especially company that was in a foul possibly drunk mood. She didn't have the energy to fight or keep her mask against him.

"What do you want Cal" It came out harsher than she intended it to. She looked at him crossing her arms leaning against the door frame.

"Hey… I umm…" Cal stammered shifting back and forth from one foot to the next. "Can I come in?"

Sighing she steps aside letting him pass through. Much like the night he came to her doorstep after that horrible day he walks in and she closes the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has been a while since I have updated, semester has been a rough one for sure. Here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to review! As always I sadly don't own Lie To Me. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Cal shifted nervously from one foot to the other, not really sure what to say. He figured apologizing might be a good start. "Look Gill, I know you're upset with me, which you have every right to be. I've been a huge arse lately. And I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated the way I have been treating you lately."

Gillian still hadn't turned around yet. _So much for the relaxing bath_ Gillian thought. Taking a deep breath and pulling her shoulders back, Gillian turned around and faced Cal; arms crossed in front of her body with her mouth set in a hard line. "No Cal, you're right. I don't deserve it and quite frankly I'm tired of being treated this way." Gillian snapped at Cal.

She realized that if she were to continue this conversation she would need something stronger than her one bottle of wine. Walking over to her liquor cabinet and pouring herself a drink throwing it down her throat; pouring herself another, but before she could toss it back Cal grabbed her arm, "Gill?"

"Don't. Don't do that Cal." Setting the glass down with enough force that Cal thought she was going to break it. "You don't get to stand here and read me. You don't get to act like this is my fault when you're the one with the problem." Cal didn't need to be a body language expert to recognize her defensive posture. It wasn't in Gillian's nature to be pissed enough to drink away her emotions; something was defiantly wrong. Realizing she must be pretty pissed and it was going to take more than an apology to make things right between the two of them.

Gillian was on the verge of losing it. She was so pissed, upset and deeply hurt. The events of the day along with the mixture of alcohol she consumed were boiling over and she knew it was a matter of time before the damn broke. She was so exhausted, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep. She didn't want to fight, especially with Cal. "What do you mean I'm the one with the problem? You left today before I even got a chance to see if you were okay."

"Gill, you can talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you." Cal pleaded with her, stepping closer into her personal space so they were now less than a foot away. He knew she was battling with herself, unsure of what to say.

"So now you want to talk? Well I'm done talking, so if you excuse me." Gillian tried to push past Cal, but he was too quick and grabbed her wrist turning her around to face him.

"Let go Cal, you're hurting me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. I'm not going anywhere till we fix this, so out with it." Cal loosened his grip on her arm but still maintained a hold.

"I'm done. I don't want to talk about this tonight. So, if you will kindly leave so I can"

"No" Cal interrupted her. Gillian's eye brows raised a considerable amount at that. "What do you mean no?"

"I told you I am NOT going anywhere till we figure this out. It's not healthy to drown your sorrows in alcohol." Gillian rolled her eyes, "Oh that's rich Cal coming from you. How many times did I have to pick your drunken ass out of a bar and bring you home? More times than I care to count. And if I want to blow off some steam after a hard day with some alcohol then I can do that. You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do." By this point Gillian was less than a foot away from Cal's face invading his personal space. Cal said nothing for a few minutes, letting her say all she had to say. He knew she was right. She has picked up the pieces for him multiple times, including one particular time she saved him from getting his ass handed to him.

Letting go of her arm Cal rubbed his hands on his face and slid them through his hair.

"You know all you had to do was stop treating me like the enemy and talk to me. But that's not the Cal Lightman way of doing things is it? Instead you would rather alienate everyone around you and not see how much it hurts the ones who lov…, the ones who care about you."

"You don't think I don't know that! You don't think I don't see how much it hurts you every time I do something reckless and stupid. I do, and yet I still do it anyway. Why? Cause I'm a selfish bastard that's why love."

"Then why do it Cal? Why push us away? Why push me away?" Gillian whispered the last part so softly Cal wasn't even sure if he heard her correctly. She wanted to know why. _It's not like I can just tell her why. Besides Emily, this is the only other good thing in my life. She's the only other good thing in my life and I can't mess that up. She means way too much to me._ Cal thought to himself. And he knew for sure he would be the one to hurt her like he always managed to do. So instead he would rather distance himself and continue being a cold, emotionless bastard because he knows she deserves someone who treats her better than he does.

Cal took a step closer asking "You wanna know why luv?"

"Yeah I do. It would be nice to know why my best friend hates me and avoids me at all costs." Shock then panic played on Cal's face. _Oh God, she thinks I hate her. How can I tell her she is so far from the truth?_

Gillian was normally a patient person and wouldn't push for Cal to say what he needed to say, but she was too exhausted to care tonight. She started to move away when she felt Cal grab her and push her body back against the counter. His lips came crushing down, forcibly prying hers open tasting her. Gillian momentarily froze before she wrapped her arms around Cal's neck pulling him closer and surrendering to his kiss. She tasted so good Cal couldn't get enough of her. One hand tangled in her hair holding her head securely in place while the other hand slid down her body stopping at her waist. He moved both hands to her hips sliding them under her shirt, so he could touch her warm creamy skin. Cal demanded and she complied giving into his hunger for her. Gillian moaned when she felt herself being lifted onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. Gillian felt Cal's lips move from hers to trail hot warm path down her neck.

"Cal?" Gillian tired but god did his touch feel so good. "Cal" this time it came out a little stronger.

Cal continued his assault on Gillian's neck, nipping and biting her skin then soothing it over with his tongue. "Yes Gil?" capturing her lips in another searing kiss neither wanting the kiss to end but the need for oxygen became too strong. Cal rested his forehead against Gillian's his brown eyes drowning in her blue eyes. He continued to rub circles with his thumbs on her hip.

Finally, able to catch her breath Gillian whispered "Cal, we need to slow down." Still very aware of Cal's thumbs rubbing circles on her skin leaving a trail of fire extending back to where is fingertips firmly pressed into her back.

He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears "You're so beautiful Gil". Running his thumb down her jaw over her plump kissed lips that he was sure to bruise from the harshness of the kiss. "You actually think I hate you?" "Gillian I lo… um I" _why is this so hard, maybe I can show her instead of telling her_. "Luv?" Gillian looked down breaking the eye contact when she looked back up what she saw excited but just as much scared her.

That's it for this chapter, next chapter will be up sooner.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

Chapter 3: Confessions

Hey guys, thanks for hanging in there with me and all the feedback. I am not a writer so this is somewhat difficult; however, I am trying to improve my skills. Also, I forgot to mention any part of the story that is italicized is what the character is thinking. Without further ado here is the third chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and once again feedback or suggestions on the story is appreciated; I have an idea of where I want to go with this story but always up for input.

"Can you see what I'm showing you Gillian?" Cal whispered. "What do you see?" Gillian studied his face closely; looking from his eyes, to his forehead down to his lips and back up to those beautiful brown eyes. Gillian noticed happiness, arousal, fear and she was pretty sure she had the last one wrong, love? _But it can't be, he looks at me like this every day. How could I have missed it? Maybe I'm wrong? He couldn't possible feel the same way I do._

Deciding it would be best if she did the same thing, Gillian let her mask slip away for Cal to read as she read him. He could see the various emotions roll across her face from surprise, shock, and to love. Cal was pretty sure she had seen what he didn't have the courage to say out loud. _Well, it's now or never._

"Why the fear Cal?" For the first time in a very long time Cal dropped his entire mask. He needed to prove to her he was serious, she was worth it.

"I don't want to mess this up and I have a long track record of hurting anyone close to me, especially you. I didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize our friendship, or our business and I know I would mess it up somehow." Cal stated sincerely pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "And because Gil, we work so well together; I don't think I could handle life everyday if I couldn't see you."

Both stayed silent, but Gil knew Cal had more to say, he just didn't know how to voice it. So, Gillian waited until he was ready, steadily running her hands up and down his chest, loving the feel of his muscles twitching underneath. She also sensed that they had yet to get to the root of the problem.

"If it meant continuing to be friends and partners but I could still see and talk to you every day, I could live with that." Cal, who was now rubbing small but firm circles with one hand into her hip while his fingers pressed firmly, almost possessively into her back and the other hand caressing up and down her thighs.

"Gil, luv, you deserve someone who will treat you right and won't hurt you all the time. You deserve someone who is reliable and takes the time to think about the consequences of his actions before taking life altering risks. You deserve someone who isn't going to fuck up and leave you heart broken or disappointed. You deserve the best and you deserve someone who is better than me." Even though the last part came out in only a whisper, Gillian knew that Cal truly believed he wasn't good enough for her. And that thought hurt her.

Knowing where this conversation was going to go, she decided it was her time to talk. "Cal Lightman you stop that right now." Hopping down off the island her feet touching the cold tile floor she stood directly in front of Cal. Angerly poking his chest with her finger Gillian continued, "Who gave you the right to decide what and who is best for me. Cause I sure as hell didn't give you that authority; I get to make that choice, not you Cal. And you are plenty good enough, you're my best friend, my partner and the man I have fallen in love with all those years ago. And if you think you are doing me a favor stepping aside and letting me find someone else you are dead wrong, because it's too late for that."

Cal never thought she looked more beautiful than in that moment when she was upset with him and telling him she was in love with him. _Wait, did I hear that right?_ Her confession came as a shock and through him off guard. Gil sensed he didn't believe her, so Gillian again repeated "Yes Cal, I am in love with you and have been since the day we met 14 years ago."

When she spoke again her voice was softer, "I didn't think I would ever have the courage to tell you; but when Matheson stormed into our office and held you at gunpoint, I couldn't think of the awful things that might have happened to you if he had…if he…if he had… pulled that trigger." Tears welled in her eyes and starting to cascade down her cheeks; her voice cracking as she continued. "I can't imagine my life without you because if you had died Cal, he might as well have shot me too because without you I would die."

Gillian chocked back a sob as Cal pulled her into his arms; he never liked it when she cried. "Shush, it's okay luv, I'm here, I'm okay." This only made Gillian cry harder, her whole body was shaking, everything she remembered and felt that day came crashing back to her, all mixing with the events of the current day. As her tears slowly subsided, she registered that Cal was whispering comforting words into her ear as he held her.

She had to remind herself that he is here, he was safe, and he was alive, everything was going to be okay.

"Gil, look at me luv." Cal waited for her to lift her head off his chest. Reluctantly Gillian lifted her head but not moving from the safety of his arms. Cal brushed the remaining tears away from her face his voice ruff and heavy with his English accent.

"Gillian, if I was a decent man, I would walk out of that door and let you find someone else, but I'm a selfish bastard and can't. I get jealous when any guy even looks your way, I meant what I said with Burns, I want you in the worst possible way. And I know that's not fair, I wasn't the most discreet with Clara, Wallowski, Poppy or even Zoe for that matter. Honestly, I don't know why I was even with them. I saw how much it hurt you, but I ignored it being the selfish arse I am, because I didn't think I would ever be good enough to get a chance with you." Cal paused briefly looking at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"But Gil, I can't imagine my life without you in it every day and not just as my business partner or best friend but so much more. I want to fall asleep with my arms protectively around you and wake up in the morning with you cuddled in my arms. I want to marry you and grow old with you, I want it all with you. Because Gil, I'm head over heels in love with you."

Leaning in Cal captured her lips in a soft, but firm kiss full of passion and unspoken words they haven't been able to say to each other for years. Tongues colliding, battling with one another, trying to taste as much as they can. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt pulling him closer to her, so their bodies were pressed together.

Parting slightly only for air, both enjoying the new-found closeness that they were able to express for one another. Grabbing his hand, Gillian lead him out of the kitchen, shutting off the lights as they went down the hall towards her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginnings

Chapter 4: Beginnings

Here is the 4th chapter, after I wrote this chapter, I realized there is not a lot of dialog. I apologize for this, the next one will have more.

"Gill luv, wait." Cal gently tugged on Gillian's hand, stopping her before they reached the bedroom door. He looked at the door and then turned his attention back to the beautiful woman standing in front of him. Cal took both of her hands in his placing a kiss on each one.

"As much as I want to take you to bed and make love to you until the early hours of the morning, I can't." A flash of hurt crossed her face before it was gone, and her mask was back in place. "It's not that I don't want to, because God knows I do, but I need you to understand this is more than just sex. I don't want you to feel like a one-night stand and regret this decision in the morning, because you mean so much more to me than that. We are going to take it slow and when you are ready that is when it will happen."

The look of pure honesty on Cal's face made the butterflies in Gillian's stomach flitter even more and her heart pound even faster. If she was honest, she didn't want to be another one of the women Cal just shags and leaves, she hoped he would still be there in the morning.

"Will you still stay the night?" Gillian quietly asked with a look that reminded him of Emily when she was younger and was scared to sleep alone. "Of course, luv" Gillian turned and entered her bedroom with Cal following behind her.

"You can make yourself comfortable, I'm going to take a shower I'll be out in a few minutes." With that Gillian walked into the bathroom and shut the door leaning back against it for a brief moment. Collecting her thoughts, she started to undress and start the shower. Stepping in she felt the hot water cascade down her back and the stress of the day going along with it.

Out in the bedroom Cal heard the shower start. He took off his shirt and pants laying them on the chair, set his phone on the bedside table and slid in the bed sitting back against the headboard waiting for Gillian.

He didn't have to wait long, and she emerged from the bathroom wearing a pink tank top and matching shorts; he always loved her in pink and she looked even more beautiful now with no make up and her wet hair falling around her face.

"Why don't you come over here and let me brush your hair for you. It will help you relax and fall asleep tonight." Gillian crawled on the four-poster bed and sat in between Cal's legs handing him the hair brush. "When Emily was younger, she would ask me to do this all the time. It didn't take long till she fell asleep.

After a few minutes Gillian softly spoke, "I can see why she would like this it is very relaxing." Setting the brush down, Cal slid his arms around Gillian's middle and pulled her back against his chest lightly brushing his lips across her neck. "Thank you Cal."

Closing her eyes Gillian to the feel of Cal's lips on her neck, one hand rubbing her left upper arm while the other caressed from her hip to her stomach where he tightened his grip. Her hands went to his thighs slightly squeezing them; her breathing came out in short shallow breaths.

"Cal" Gillian let out a low moan feeling his mouth on her ear gently sucking and nipping. "Yes luv?" Cal asked his thick accent heavily dripping with arousal. Gillian smirked knowing exactly what he was trying to do. Stopping the assault of his hands, Gillian turned her head and softly kissed him. Pulling out of his embrace Gillian returned her hair brush to the bathroom turned off the light and crawled into bed facing Cal.

"Thank you, I do feel more relaxed now." Gillian said stifling a yawn. "Anytime luv, you've been really stressed lately, I hate to see you like that especially if I'm the cause of it. I never meant to intentionally hurt you."

Gillian smiled and rested her hand on his chest right above his heart. Cal took her hand and brought it up to his lips, lightly placing kisses on her fingertips. Tugging her arm Gillian moved closer to Cal laying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, an arm across his stomach and her leg in between his.

Holding her tight Cal kissed her forehead. "don't leave, stay night, love you" Gillian mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Cal too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep of thoughts about the future with Gillian; he had no intention to leave her now, or for that matter not ever.

In the early morning Gillian awoke to the wonderful feeling of a hand sliding from her stomach to just under the waistband of her shorts, his thumb lightly caressing her stomach; his other hand was lightly squeezing her breast. She momentarily froze, knowing that the person the hand belonged to was unaware of his actions. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of a warm body pressed against her back and his obvious arousal nestled between them. They had so much to discuss, but for the moment she wanted to snuggle back against the warmth and fall back asleep.

A short time later Cal was slightly rousing from his sleep, unaware at first of his surroundings but then the events of the night before came flooding back. A smile graced his face remembering that they had finally stopped denying the feelings they had for one another and had verbally confirmed it. Pulling the sleeping form tighter against him, Cal realized exactly where his hands were placed, and how dangerously close they were to certain anatomy of the body. Breathing in her scent that was pure Gillian, Cal's mind began to drift reflecting on the previous night's confessions. _She is so beautiful, I don't know what I did to deserve her._

It wasn't long, and Gillian stirred again, looking at the bedside clock realizing it was well after 9am. She never slept this late but then again, she hasn't felt this well rested in a while. Gillian stretched turning over in the process causing Cal's grip to become tighter. "Good morning beautiful." Gillian always loved Cal's voice but hearing it first thing in the morning was the sexiest thing she ever heard.

"Good morning" lifting herself up and placing a kiss on his lips. She had only meant it to be a quick kiss, but Cal had other plans and grabbed the back of her head keeping her in place and taking over the kiss. "Now that's a good way to start the day."

"mmmmhhhhmm" Gillian sighed contently running her fingers up and down Cal's chest watching how the muscles moved underneath her fingertips. She turned her attention to the various tattoos on his chest and arms; whether he knew it or not, she always liked his tattoos, she found them incredibly sexy especially on him. She however, did not like the scars that accompanied a few of the tattoos; she noticed a particularly big scar near his left hip, wondering what he could have done to get that, her body shuddering at the thought.

Cal noticed the worry cross her face, "It was a long time ago Gill, and I'm okay now" Cal softly spoke hoping to ease her worry. "I know, but I don't like the thought of you getting hurt. If something were to ever happen to you…" She didn't want to finish that line of thought, tears started to well in her eyes.

"Gill, look at me luv." Cal waited till he had her attention before he continued. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time Gill, I'm here as long as you want me to be here."

"I always want you around, even when you're pushing my buttons." Cal flashed that charming smile she loved so much. "I love you Cal Lightman." Gillian hoped Cal didn't regret the revelations of last night. "I love you Gillian Foster." Gillian released the breath she didn't even know she was holding she kissed him.

Looking over at the clock Cal realized it was almost 10am, and he knew Emily was coming back from her moms' around noon. "How about we get some breakfast and go back to my place and spend the day with Emily and I." Gillian's stomach grumbled, "Well I guess that answers the question about breakfast." Drawing a giggle from Gillian she pulled herself out of Cal's embrace and got out of bed making her way to the bathroom.

Once she was finished, she came back into the bedroom only to find it empty, hearing noises from the kitchen she knew Cal was already making breakfast and coffee. The sight that greeted her made her heart melt. Cal was moving about in her kitchen in nothing but his boxers and her flowery apron. _God, he can make anything look sexy._ Leaning against the door frame Gillian continued to silently watch as Cal moved around her kitchen like it was his own.

"Admiring the view luv." Gillian was dragged out of her thoughts when Cal handed her a cup of coffee.

"Just that I need to get more flowery aprons if you are going to keep stealing mine." Gillian chuckled sitting down on a bar stool watching Cal continue to make breakfast. "I can't help if they make me look sexy." All she could do was shake her head and take a sip of her coffee.

"Emily is coming home from her mom's around noon; as I was saying earlier, we should all spend the day together." Cal placed a plate of eggs, toast, bacon and pancakes in front of Gillian. "Cal, I don't want to impose on your time with Emily. We can see each other at work tomorrow." Gillian replied hoping Cal wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes and hear the loneliness in her voice. She wanted to spend time with Cal and Emily, who she loved just like she was her own, but they needed father daughter time too. "I'll be okay, I can get a few errands that need to be done."

"Gill, you are not imposing. I know Emily loves having you around just as much as I do. All we had planned today was to do a little bit of shopping, Emily says she needs a new outfit for school, watch movies, which knowing Emily she is going to torture me with chick flicks, and I know how much you love chick flicks luv, and cook some food. I'll even be willing to make something full of sugar and chocolate."

"Are you sure I won't be imposing." Cal walked around the bar to her side of the counter, pulling her up he cupped her face rubbing his thumbs over her checks. Leaning in close he captured her lips in a soft slow kiss. "Gill, please say yes." Nodding her head yes, he gave her one more quick kiss and released her.

"Go upstairs and get changed and I will do the dishes and when you're ready we can go." Gillian nodded and headed for her bedroom. Cal was just finishing up washing and putting away the dishes when Gillian reemerged from upstairs changed and a bag in hand. Cal ran upstairs and changed his clothes into the ones he wore the previous day. He knew he would have enough time when they arrived at his house to shower and change before Emily showed up.

"Ready to go luv?" Nodding her head, she slung her purse over her shoulder, shutting off the lights and locked the door on the way out. Taking her hand in his, they headed to Cal's car; the drive to his house was quiet but comfortable. Once they arrived Cal retrieved Gillian's bags from the back of the car, just like he did at her place he grabbed her hand and walked to the front door.

Once inside Cal sat Gillian's bags on the floor, turned to her and put his arms around her waist giving her a small kiss. "I think it's my turn for a shower now luv, I'll only be a few minutes." With that he released her and sauntered up the stairs to his bathroom. Gillian moved her purse into the kitchen and grabbed her overnight bag moving it to the spare room.

Ten minutes later Cal walked out of his bedroom freshly showered and in a different pair of jeans and a clean button up shirt. He noticed the door to the spare room was slightly ajar, knowing who would be in there he knocked and entered. "What are you doing in here luv?" with a confused look Gillian said, "I figured I would put my things in my room while you were in the shower."

He turned her body towards him, placing his hands on her hips gently squeezing, enjoying the new-found intimacy between them, "Gill, you're not staying in here tonight, you're going to stay with me." Gillian shook her head no, "Cal, I can't. Not with Emily here."

"She's a big girl luv, she will be okay. I'm sure she will be more than okay, thrilled that I finally got myself together and told you that I love you." Gillian played with the collar of his shirt not looking at his eyes quite yet.

"Luv." Still fascinated by the buttons on his collar she didn't meet his eyes, so Cal tried again. "Gillian." Something in the tone of his voice and how he said her name got her attention. "Gillian, I love you, and I know Emily loves you too. She always looked up to you and considered you part of our family." Gillian's heart jumped, causing tears to well up in her eyes. Truth be told, she always thought of Emily as the daughter she couldn't have; she loved that girl like her own.

"I love you too Cal." Releasing her from his grip, he turned around and grabbed her bags moving them into his room across the hall placing them on the bed.

Just then they heard the front door open and a bubbly Emily yell, "Dad, I'm home." Moving back down stairs Cal and Gillian made their way into the kitchen where Emily was making herself a snack. "Oh, hey Gill. I didn't know you were going to be here. Not that I don't mind, it's nice having you here. Dad is a little less grouchy then."

"Oui, watch it young lady." Cal sternly looked at her but with mirth in his voice. "Well it's true. You're not a grumpy old man when Gill is around. Old yes, but less grumpy for sure."

"I'll show you old." Cal said going around the kitchen island standing next to Emily, hugging her to him while rustling her hair. "How is this for old grumpy man?"

Laughing Emily tried to surrender, "Okay, okay. I give up, you win. You're not old, I take it back." Gillian watched the scene before her, she always loved the bond Cal and Emily shared. Cal was an amazing father to Emily.

After Cal let her go, Emily went back to her ham and turkey sandwich taking a bite. "So, Gillian are you going to go shopping with us. I could always use your opinion and sorry dad, no offense but dad is not helpful in the fashion department." All three of them chuckled.

"Sure Em, I'd love to help, and I could use a few things myself if you're willing to help me."

"Of course, I will help you, we can find something dad won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Even though Emily meant it in a good way, Gillian's face still turned a shade of red.

"Em" Cal said in a warning tone. "Alright, alright. So, shopping first and then dad and I were planning on watching movies and make some delicious food. You're staying right?" Gillian just nodded in agreement. "Good, because I could use another girl here, so dad doesn't hog the t.v. and make me watch a marathon of The Terminator." Gillian giggled, she knew those were Cal's favorite movies; Cal just rolled his eyes. "Hey, I just didn't want to be stuck watching those sappy romance movies that you both like so well."

"Oh, come on Cal. They aren't that bad. And we promise not to torture you too much." Both girls looked at each other and smirked. "Yeah dad, and we will only watch the Notebook twice."

"This is a conspiracy I tell ya. You two are ganging up on me." Cal said looking from Gillian to Emily and back to Gillian. "Well dad, you better get used to it." And with that Emily ran up the stairs to get ready for a fun filled afternoon of shopping.

"See Gill, nothing to worry about. Emily loves having you around, even if it does mean that you two gang up on me. Honestly, she's probably thrilled to have someone on her side and all." Cal chuckled grabbing Gillian's hand kissing it, with his other hand on her waist securing her to him. Ever since last night Cal had become a lot touchier with her. Sure, they always were close and would touch each other often, but it has become increasingly more intimate in the last 24 hours. She didn't mind it at all.

"Cal, what are you going to tell Emily about us? This is all so new still." Cal reached up and cupped her check caressing it lightly with his thumb, looking into her big beautiful eyes.

Just then Emily appeared from the stairs, dressed and ready to go. "Going to tell me what?" _This kid has impeccable timing_ Cal thought sarcastically to himself. Gillian tried to step back but he didn't let her out of his grasp. He hadn't even really had a chance to talk to Gillian about what they are, he did just confess his love for her last night.

Looking between both adults and seeing the proximity between them Emily squealed, "About time you two. It only took you forever!" Searching Gillian's face to see if it was okay to confirm, with a slight nod and smile Gillian gave permission for Cal to confirm what his daughter had speculated.

"This is like the best news ever! I'm so happy for you both." Emily walked over to Gillian giving her a hug and then turned to look at her father "You better not muck this up."

"Hey, have a little more faith in your old man." Emily laughed. "I do, just don't muck it up, Gillian's good for you." She turned to Gillian "I told you he's happier when he's with you." Gillian blushed looking at Cal who just grinned. "Now that you two have finally faced the obvious, I'm ready to go shopping." Emily ushered both adults out of the door and to the car.


	5. Chapter 5: Quality Time

Chapter 5: Quality Time

Sorry for the long wait. Without further ado here is chapter 5. Please R&R.

Shopping was a success, Emily was able to find the outfits she needed for school and Gillian was even able to find a cute dress and matching shoes. Cal of course hadn't been able to see her in the dress, until she decided to wear it, that was Emily's idea. Carrying their bags inside, Emily took both hers and Gillian's upstairs.

Within a minute she was bouncing back down the stairs, "Ready for movie time? I'm going to make some hot chocolate, Gill do you want some?"

"Do you have mini marshmallows?" Cal's face scrunched up, "You and your bloody sweet tooth Foster."

"What kind of question of is that? Of course, we do, can't have hot chocolate without marshmallows. Pretty sure it would be a crime." Both girls busted into a fit of giggles, bustling around the kitchen making hot chocolate. Cal watched as both his girls (he liked that thought), made their cups of hot coco, giving her a questioning look as she poured some caramel syrup into the mug of hot coco. "What are you adding now?" Cal questioned pointing to the bottle, "What does it look like Cal?" Gillian redirected.

"It looks like caramel topping that goes on ice cream but not something that goes in a cup of hot coco." Cal stated, causing Gillian to smirked as she stirred her hot coco, then adding the marshmallows, and topping it with whipped cream and more caramel syrup on top of the whipped cream. "It makes it sweeter."

Rolling his eyes Cal followed his girls into the living room plopping down on one of the couches putting his feet up on the coffee table and his arm stretched on the back of the couch.

"So, Gill what will it be first? The Notebook, The Titanic, Leap Year, or The Back Up Plan." Emily pulled out the d. from the shelf and placed them on the coffee table. "Umm, they are all good movies. Why don't you choose the first one?"

"I'm going to make some popcorn" Cal was already off the couch walking towards the kitchen and to the cupboard pulling out a bag of popcorn throwing it in the microwave.

With the popcorn in a large bowl Cal made his way back to the living room to see if his girls had decided on a movie. Cal sat back down in the middle of the couch with the bowl of popcorn. Gillian was unsure where to sit until Cal pulled her down on the couch next to him, leaving enough room for Emily to sit on the other side of him.

"Not fair dad, I wanted to sit by Gill. Unless you want me to lean on you and cry when the really sad parts of the movies come on." That thought alone was enough to make Cal stand up and trade spots with Gillian, giving her the big bowl of popcorn throwing the blanket back over them. With everyone settled and snuggled under the blanket, Emily pressed play on the remote.

Halfway through the movie Gill and Emily's eyes were already teary, Cal decided now was a good time to get Gillian and himself some wine, since she had long finished her hot coco and grab the tissues for his girls. _Bloody romance movies always have to make women cry._

Cal handed the glass of wine and tissues to Gillian and settled back in under the blankets. Sometime during the movie Emily had fallen asleep cuddled up on Gillian's side. Cal decided he should probably take her up to bed, since she would be more comfortable there. Scooping Emily into his arms he ascended the stairs to her bedroom; Emily stirred but didn't wake up just wound her arms around Cal's neck laying her head on his shoulder. Gillian followed behind carrying Emily's phone and other belongings.

Gillian went over to the bed and pulled back the covers for Cal. He gently set Emily down, pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead. Gillian was once again in awe of how different Cal was when handling Emily. "Goodnight Em." He turned to leave grabbing Gillian's hand on the way out. "Goodnight. Love you dad. Love you Gill." Gillian's heart swelled hearing these words "Love you too Em."

* * *

Back downstairs Gillian grabbed their glasses and went into the kitchen to refill them, bringing the bottle with her. Cal put in the next movie, one of Gill's favorites Leap Year. Turning off the lights Cal sat on the couch covering them both back up with the blanket. Gillian had her legs draped over Cal's lap enjoying the feeling of him gently messaging her calf muscles.

Though her eyes were on the screen, Gillian could not focus on anything, but the wonderful sensations Cal was causing. "Cal, I missed my favorite movie because distracted me though the whole time."

Gillian blushed turning her head away from him, she hadn't meant to voice her thoughts, they just slipped out. "Oh, did I now luv? And what did I do to distract you?" His hands continued to massage her calves and slowly work their way up her legs to her thighs, oh yeah, Cal knew exactly what he was doing.

Her eyes slid closed as his hand gently grazed up the top of her thigh moving inward, unconsciously opening her legs wider for him to continue his exploration. "Cal" He loved hearing her say his name, especially when it was drawn out.

Her eyes dilated, and her breathing became shallower. Cal removed his hand, sliding her legs off of him and pushed himself off the couch. Extending his hand to Gillian "Ready for bed luv?" Gillian smiled and took his outstretched hand, "Cal, we can't…"

"Don't worry luv, just to sleep." He understood what she meant, and knew that while Emily was in the house neither him nor Gillian wanted to take the next step in their relationship.

"What about Emily?"

"Gill, she's a big girl. We won't do anything with her in the house." Getting that smug smirk on his face Cal continued, "Plus, I'm pretty sure the first time we make love you won't be able to stay quite." Gillian playfully swatted his shoulder. "Cal! Someone is pretty sure of themselves."

Winking at her, Cal grabbed her from behind brining her back to his chest snaking one of his arms around her middle and the other around her neck. Cal's mouth found Gillian's ear lobe sucking it in his mouth releasing it between his teeth. His exploration continued down her neck nipping with his teeth causing a soothing sensation with his tongue. Gillian released a moan causing Cal to chuckle and release his hold on her.

"Callll, that's not fair at all."

Shutting off the TV and the lights, Cal grabbed Gillian's hand and they made their way upstairs to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Once they were ready for bed they slipped under the covers with Gillian snuggling up to Cal. "Who would have known that the great Cal Lightman is such a cuddler." Gillian giggled snuggling deeper into his side, "Don't tell anyone it will ruin my reputation as a bad boy."

"And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't. You want to know what I think?" Cal waited for her to look up at him. "I think you like the idea of me being a bad boy, don't you? It's a bit of a turn on for you eh luv?" Gillian choose not to answer instead laying her head back on his chest and saying "Good night Cal." Cal knew by her evading the question and the warm feeling of her check against his chest that she did, and one day very soon he would test that theory.

* * *

The next morning Gillian awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. She went to get dressed for the day but realized she left her work clothes at home, hanging in her walk in closet. _Well, that's just great. I could wear the same thing I did yesterday, no that will never do. I'll just have to run home and change before going in._ Dressed in the same outfit as yesterday she descended the stairs.

"Good morning Gillian. How did you sleep?" Emily asked giving her a hug. "Good morning Em, and just fine, how about you?" "Pretty good, sorry I feel asleep on you during the movie last night."

"It's okay Em, I knew you were tired from shopping." Gillian walked around the kitchen island to Cal.

"Good morning luv." Cal gave Gillian a kiss on her check and handed her a mug of coffee. "Morning Cal."

All three sat down at the table and ate breakfast, talking about various topics, from Emily's newest guy interest, to school, and if she has decided on a college yet.

"So Em, what are your plans for today?" Gillian asked clearing the table. "School dismisses early, so Juliet and I were going to go to the movies, there's a new horror film showing that is supposed to be the most terrifying and gruesome movie ever made. We thought we would go and see if it was as scary as they say." At that moment Emily received a text message from Juliet.

"Oh, that was Juliet, she's here." Emily hugged Gillian and then her dad. "Careful Em, love you." Cal gave Emily a hug and a kiss and she bolted out the door.

Cal turned his attention back to Gillian who was reading her emails for the day. "Well luv, it's just you and I." Taking her in his arms he captured her lips. "Now that's a proper way to say good morning." Gillian rested her arms on his chest. "Yes, it certainly is."

"Cal what are we going to do about work?" Gillian asked. "I mean do we tell people? I kind of want to keep this between us for a while."

"It's none of their bloody business what goes on between us."

"That's true, but we do work with a bunch of people who are trained and paid to see and…" Gillian couldn't get another word in before Cal cut her off. "We pay them to find the lies and truth for our clients, not using the science that we have taught them on us. If anyone has an issue with you and I dating, then they know where the door is."

"Cal you can't mean that." Gillian joked. Cal's face turned serious, "Yes, I do Gill. Besides Em, you are the most important person in my life. I can't stand to see you sad or hurt; I've hurt you enough over the years, and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. At least not while I'm around, they will have to get through me first."

She knew he was serious, she could hear it in his voice and felt the way his grip tightened around her as he was talking, an unconscious action. Giving her a soft kiss, but a kiss full of love, Cal then released his hold on her body, causing Gillian to miss the warmth of contact immediately.

"You riding into work with me luv?" Cal asked as he grabbed his coat and put on his shoes.

"Actually, I need you to drop me off at my place, so I can get ready for the day. I forgot the dress I wanted to wear today, and I don't want to wear what I have on because that is what I wore yesterday to go shopping in."

"Of course, luv." Cal leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips, "I was thinking you could come back here tonight after work." Another kiss to her lips, "Em, won't be here so we could cook a nice dinner and spend the evening together, just the two of us."

"That sounds wonderful Cal." Gillian gave him a lingering kiss.

Grabbing everything they needed, Cal and Gillian headed out the door to his car. While driving they spent the drive talking about the upcoming work day and what cases they are working on. It wasn't long, and Cal pulled his care in front of Gill's apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait luv?"

"I'm sure. I think I might take a quick shower and maybe stop for some coffee on the way. Did you want me to pick you up your usual?"

Cal smirked, "What no orange slushie today?" Gillian chuckled and got out of the car. "Not today Cal, I'm going to need lots of caffeine to get through all the paperwork I have to do today."

"Alright luv, and if you wouldn't mind coffee sounds wonderful." Gillian nodded "I'll see you in a little while Cal."

"Bye, luv." With that Gillian shut the car door and walked up to her apartment, Cal made sure she unlocked the door and was safe inside before he left heading for their office.

* * *

Few Hours Previous to Gillian Arriving Home around 3am

Under the cover of darkness, a man dressed all in black picked the lock on the sliding glass door and slide inside. He quietly shut the door trying to be as unnoticed as possible. He had been watching Gillian for quite some time and knew that she was not home at the moment. He knew where she worked, who she worked with, and even where she liked to shop. He had watched her so much that he knew how her apartment was mapped out including the lay out of her furniture.

He slowly climbed the stairs and made his way towards her bedroom. Gillian's apartment had a huge walk in closet, and he knew that would be the best place for him to hide. The unidentified man hid in the corner behind some clothes waiting for Gillian to arrive home. Even though he had been watching her, he knew that her routine was not always the same. He also knew that she did not come home last night, however, he was unsure if she would decide to make her presence known before work or after work. He was prepared to wait. He was paid to wait.

* * *

Present Time 7:50 am

Gillian closed the door and turned on the light just insider her apartment. Walking into the kitchen she put her keys, cell phone, and purse down on the table and made her way towards her bedroom. Switching on her bedroom light she walked into her huge walk in closet, which was one of the reasons she wanted this apartment along with the gorgeous view.

She reached for the cute pink dress that she meant to take to Cal's yesterday. She sighed remembering the first time she wore this dress, right after her divorce was finalized and had told Cal that she was happy and free, and whatever he did he had better not ruin it for her. Chuckling to herself she turned to walk out of the closet when she felt an arm slink around her stomach and another hand covered her mouth.

She struggled against the intruder, trying to hit, kick or punch anywhere she could, but it was no use, she could smell the chloraphorm as the rag was pushed against her mouth and nose; she could feel herself losing consciousness. The last thought she had was of Cal and how she wished she took him up on his offer to take her to work, she then succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Lightman Group

"Heidi?"

"Yes Dr. Lightman?"

"Have you seen Dr. Foster this morning?" Cal questioned, it was approaching noon and he had yet to see or hear from Gillian.

"I have not sir; would you like me to call her." Heidi questioned. "Yes, and the moment you see or hear from her will you let me know?"

"Yes Dr. Lightman."

Cal was getting worried, this wasn't like Gillian to not arrive at the office by time now. He had dropped her off at her apartment around 8; plenty of time for her to shower, change, and grab coffee. He pulled out his phone and tried to ring her.

" _Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Dr. Gillian Foster, please leave a message with your…"_. Cal hung up and dialed again only to reach her voicemail for a second time. Cal was now getting worried, something was definitely wrong.

"Heidi" Cal yelled walking out into the hall, "You keep trying Dr. Foster's phone continuously, when she answers I want to know." Cal walked into the lab, "Loker, Torres!" Cal barked, "Where are we at with the Davis case?"

"Torres talked to the wife and didn't get anywhere, she knows something but can't get much of read off of her, but Torres is running back through the video as we speak. And I have been running voice analysis on the tapes; but could really use Dr. Foster's help. Has she been in the office today?" Loker questioned turning in his chair facing Cal.

"I have not…" Cal was interrupted by Heidi urgently entering the lab, thrusting a white envelop into Cal's hands. "Dr. Lightman this just arrived for you. The kid who dropped it off said it was urgent." Cal took the envelope and opened it pulling out a note and a picture. He noticed the picture first causing his heart to immediately sing to the bottom of his stomach, he then read the note accompanying the picture.

 _Dusk Falls, Beast Crawls_

 _Sleeping Beauty Awakes_

 _Oh, What A Sight in the Knight_

 _Screams Hit the Walls_

 _Feel How a Heart Breaks_

 _Afternoon Delight, a Lifetime of Fright_

"Dr. Lightman? What's on the note?" Loker asked. Reading what he could off of his boss, not that it was easy because of the mask he always wore, however, he could tell whatever the note said scared him and was not good. "Get Torres in here NOW!"

Invading Heidi's space Cal began to integrate her about the person who delivered the note. "What did this man look like? Is he still here? Have you seen him before? Did he say anything else when the note was dropped off?"

Heidi stumbled over her words trying to answer his questions, "I don't know who he is, I've never seen him before."

"Loker, pull up the surveillance footage of the front door and Heidi's desk." Cal growled turning towards Loker, who within seconds had the screens pulled up and was replaying the footage of the man delivering the tape. "All he said was 'Give this note to Dr. Lightman as soon as possible'."

"Loker, I want you analyzing this footage seeing if you can find anything on it. And Torres, I want you to see if you can find any clues on this note. Who might have written it, tear it apart word for word see if any of the words connect with each other or if there is a hidden meaning behind them. It sounds like it's crypted see if you can figure out the meaning. Also, get Reynolds in here to fingerprint the note and tell him to get a team on this." Cal handed the note to Ria and walked towards the door.

"Heidi, keep trying to get a hold of Dr. Foster and also call Emily telling her that she needs to come directly to the office after school, but do not under any circumstances tell her about the note or the disappearance of Gillian. I'll tell her when I get back."

Cal exited the lab and walked down the hallway, Loker and Torres both quickly read the note. "Wait, Dr. Lightman, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go by Gillian's apartment and see if she is there, or if there is any clue to how she disappeared, let me know if you find anything. Also, if Em gets here before I arrive tell her to wait in my office." With that Cal ran towards the elevator and to his car. He wasn't sure who was behind this, but God help him, he was going to find her; he just hoped he wouldn't get there before it was too late, he didn't want to think about what it meant if he was too late.

That's it for this chapter, I know I'm cruel with the cliffhanger. Please don't forget to review! Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

Chapter 6:

Here is the next chapter. I still own nothing. Hope you guys are enjoying it, this is an idea I've been toying with for a while and just my version of their lives.

Racing through the streets of D.C. Cal made it to Gillian's apartment in 10 minutes. Sliding the car to a screeching halt, Cal ran up to Gillian's door, which was already unlocked "Gillian. Are you here?" Cal shouted. "Gill?"

He ran up the stairs to her bedroom, noticing the pink dress on the floor. He looked around the room and noticed the floor was covered with dresses and hangers, indicting a struggle had taken place. His heart dropped into his stomach, he feared the worst. _No no no, this was not supposed to happen._

Cal ran back down the stairs glancing in the kitchen. He immediately froze when he seen her bag, keys, and phone still on the table. _Damn it, no use trying to track her through her phone_.

Cal decides to head back to the lab to see what Torres and Loker found.

Meanwhile in the Lab

"I've got a team working on getting the video footage outside of the building. From there we can see if the deliverer of the envelope was approached by anyone or if they were involved at all. And Torres have are you finished with the note?" Ben looked between Torres and Loker.

"Yes, I have scanned it into our system and trying to transcribe what the message might mean." Ben picked up the note form the table putting it in a plastic bag. "Who all touched this note?"

"Heidi, Dr. Lightman, Torres and myself, other than that no one from our office." Loker stated.

"Alright, I'll get this to the lab to see if we can get a match off of the finger prints."

"Thank you Reynolds."

"No need to thank me, Dr. Foster is a good friend and surely she does not deserve this. We are going to find who did this." With that Ben turned and exited the lab, leaving Loker and Torres to their work.

20 Minutes Later 

"Torres, what did you find out from the note?" Cal asked as he barged into the Lab.

"Not much other than the person who is behind this seems to be fascinated with fairy tales. 'Beast' referring to a creature, 'Sleeping Beauty' could be related to the fable 'Sleeping Beauty' or 'Beauty and the Beast', which also indicates a beast of some sort. The word night is spelled differently, like a 'Knight and shinning armor'. Everything else speaks for itself. The suspect obviously wants to cause pain not just for Dr. Foster, but also those who are closest to her, thus feeling a 'heart break'. I'm still working on the last line, I don't understand what it means."

"Dad." Emily entered the lab, her big doe eyes trying to hold back the tears that were desperately trying to spill out. Cal turned his attention towards his daughter pulling her into his arms. "It's gonna be okay Em. Everything will be okay." Cal whispered softly to her, holding onto her a little tighter and planting a kiss on her forehead before he released her from his embrace.

"Dad, you're going to find Gill, right? I mean, why would any want to hurt her, she's a good person, she wouldn't do wrong to anyone." Emily wailed.

Cal could see how strong she was trying to be, whether it was for his sake or hers he wasn't sure. Pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ears Cal answered her with a shaky voice, "Of course, we are going to find Gill, luv. But for the moment I need you to stay here where I know you will be safe, until we figure this out, alright?"

"Okay. Is there anything I can help with?" Emily questioned looking between the three of them.

Cal wasn't sure how much he wanted Emily to know about the situation. "No luv, there isn't anything you can do at the moment."

"Okay." Emily said sounding so defeated. "I just want to find her and bring her home."

"So do I luv, so do I." Cal said.

Somewhere near D.C.

Gillian started to wake up. _Ugh, what happened? Where am I?_ Realizing she was blindfolded and tied to a chair, she began to recall what she remembered. _I remember Cal dropping me off to change my clothes because I forgot the dress I wanted to wear at my house. Once inside, I set me keys, purse, and phone on the kitchen table, and walked upstairs to change. And then…_

The sound of a door opening and heavy footsteps coming into the room, getting closer and closer made her freeze her thoughts.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." The man chuckled, running his hand down the side of Gillian's face. Gillian knew she shouldn't react, but not being able to see or talk made her on edge more than normal. His hand felt ruff against her soft check.

"Sssshhhhh, sshhh. You're going to be okay, but only if you do exactly what we tell you to do, or else you will get hurt." Gillian listened to the males' deep voice trying to pick up on any markers that would help her get out of here. She noted a slight Australian accent.

"The boss has special plans for you." Gillian knew the guy was smiling as he spoke, sending a shiver down her spine. She heard the footsteps retreat and the door closing. Outside of the door she could hear whispers but couldn't decipher what was being said. She didn't have to wait long before the door reopened, and she could hear another set of footsteps approaching and stopping behind her to the right side.

"I'm going to remove the bondage from your wrists and ankles first. If you make any attempt to hurt me or escape, I will do whatever is necessary to make sure that doesn't happen. Do you understand?"

Gillian noticed this male had a gentler voice, however knowing what he meant what he said sent a shiver through her body, she nodded her head yes.

"Okay, good." The man began with the ties around her ankles once removed he the worked on her left wrists and then her right one. "Alright, I'm going to remove the coverings from your mouth and your eyes, if you scream you will get hurt. Understood?"

Gillian nodded her head in acknowledgement again. Her mouth felt dry from the cloth, with what little wetness in her mouth Gillian moved her tongue between her dry lips to try and moisten them. The blindfold was then removed from her eyes, blinding her from the light in the room.

She didn't even notice the man had exited the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving her alone in the room. Looking around she noticed the room was quite small, and the chair she was tied to, a bed with black sheets and a single pillow, and a small window. Getting up from the chair she wondered around the room looking for anything to use as a weapon and if there was any way she could escape this hell she's in.

Back at The Lightman Group

Cal walked into the kitchen, he looked at the clock, noticing the minutes tick by. _Please just let her be okay._ He just wanted to find Gillian safely. With his frustration growing, Cal picked up the nearest object, and flung it at the wall, the glass shattering cascading all over the floor into tiny pieces.

The shattering of glass did nothing to help his frustration only deepen it, causing the pounding in his head to worsen. Walking towards his office he was stopped by Torres.

"Dr. Lightman, we may have found something." Torres returned to the lab, Cal turned around making his way back towards the lab ignoring the constant pressure in his head.

Seconds before he reached the lab, his phone went off. Without looking at the screen he answered the phone "Lightman"

"Ah, Dr. Lightman, I have someone who would like to say hello to you. Go on say hi."

"Cal" hearing the voice on the other end of the phone Cal froze. "Gillian?"

"As you can hear Dr. Lightman, I have someone of importance to you. If you want Dr. Foster to remain unharmed and alive you will follow these instructions. You have until 8pm to drop 2 million dollars in a bag off at the park on 21st street next to the big oak tree. If you fail to deliver on my requests Dr. Foster will pay the price."

"Why are you doing this? Dr. Foster has no part in any of this."

Cal heard what sounded like a hand across a check and when he heard Gillian whimper in pain he knew he needed to do with this person wanted and fast, or.. or .. he didn't want to think about what it meant if he didn't.

"I'll ask the questions, you just do as I say." Another strangled cry came from the other end of the phone. "Alright, alright. I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt Dr. Foster anymore."

"Dr. Lightman the clock is ticking, 8pm." And with that the line went dead.

"Tell me again what was said by the kidnappers." Reynolds asked Cal for the fifth time.

Cal sighed, there was only so many ways he could say the same thing, "They did not indicate why they were doing this, just that their list of demands only included 2 million dollars dropped off at the park on 21st street next to the big oak tree. Other than that, there was no information."

"We are going to put a tap on your phone so if they call back again keep them on the phone long enough, so we can trace the call. I'll see what I can do about the money. In the mean time do you have any leads on who could be behind all of this?" Reynolds asked.

"Torres is looking into one, some old case we had a while back. She thinks it might be connected to the person who wrote the note." Cal paused briefly looking at his watch, "it is 1:15 right now, we only have 6 hours and 45 minutes to get the money around and place it at the drop off location. We need to move fast on this Reynolds."

"Let me know if you have a lead on the past case, I'm gonna call in some favors."

"Thanks Reynolds." With that Cal hung up the phone.

As far as she could tell Gillian had been left alone in the room for over an hour. In that time she was not able to find a way to escape the room.

She tried the window, but it would not budge either way. The two options she could come up with were breaking the window with a piece of the bed or chair or trying to take down the next person that came into the room and escape out the door.

She knew that the male who placed the call to Cal must have been some sort of boss, he was at a least 6'5" and around 220lbs. She was no match for him, but if she were able to weaken him with a weapon she might have a chance, but who is outside of the door? _Is that a chance I am willing to take in order to get out of here?_

The other option involved her breaking the window and climbing out, but how far off the ground was she, would she even be able to escape? _Well one thing is for sure, I can't just sit here and let them do what they want to me._ She did not want any part of that at all. She had made her decision, now it was time to get to work.

Cal couldn't be alone anymore he needed to find his daughter and give her a hug. He was more scared than he cared to admit.

Deciding to check up on his daughter Cal headed for his office only to find it empty. He headed straight for Gillian's office knowing she probably would have gone there anyway. Walking in he noticed his teenage daughter curled up on the couch. When he approached her, he noticed she was sleeping, taking a closer look at her face though he could see that her checks were still moist from tears.

Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, Cal draped it over his sleeping daughter giving her a light kiss on the check before retreating to the door. Emily had gently stirred from her sleep.

"Did you find her dad?" Emily asked sadness evident in her voice. Cal gave a heavy sigh and walked back to his daughter. Kneeling in front of her he lifted her chin with his hand, "Not yet Em. Nothing new either."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Luv?"

"What happens if we don't find her, or we're too late?" Emily now had tears streaming down her face.

"Emily, we will find her okay? She is gonna be fine. Gillian's tough. But enough of those thoughts, alright?" Emily nodded and laid her head back down on the pillow, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"Get some rest luv. I'll come get you when we find her." Cal gave her one last kiss leaving Gillian's office.


End file.
